1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bell cup for a rotary atomizing electrostatic coating apparatus.
2. Background Information
In a rotary atomizing electrostatic coating apparatus employed in middle coat coating or top coat coating in a coating process for an automobile body, it is known for at least a portion of the coating material diffusion surface of the inner surface of the bell cup to be formed by a curved surface of convex shape towards the rotation axis of the bell cup, to thereby promote fine particle formation by the coating material, increasing the coating efficiency (Japanese Patent Publication No. 3557802).